goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts
"The finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world" :- Rubeus Hagrid : Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a British boarding school of located in Scotland. The exact co-ordinates of the school are unknown, powerful protection given to the school enables it to be unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-apparation and Muggle-repellant charms, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says 'Danger, Keep Out.' These spells may be temporarily lifted by the sitting Headmaster. Most electronic devices do not work at Hogwarts due to the strength of the magical field. There are approximately a thousand students attending Hogwarts at any given time. ---- Houses Hogwarts students are divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house is founded on different principals, all of which were attributed to them from their founders. Griffindor's gave his namesake to a house that valued bravery and daring over all other traits. Ravenclaw valued students of knowledge and questioning for her house. Slytherin took the pure of blood and most cunning to mold them into the best. Hufflepuff, the wonderful woman, decided she'd take the rest. ---- Staff "We teachers are rather good at magic, you know." - Minivera McGonnagal Hogwarts has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and gamekeeper/groundskeeper. Heads of Hogwarts *Unidentified Headmaster (early 11th century; Permanent) *Professor Eoessa Sakndenberg (before 1503; Permanent) *Professor Amberose Swott (Sometime around the late Tudor Period; Permanent) *Professor Dilys Derwent (1741—1768; Permanent) *Unidentified Headmaster (c. 1792; Permanent) *Professor Phineas Nigellus Black (before 1926; Permanent) *Professor Newton Scamander (early 20th century; Permanent)Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) DVD (Disc 2) *Professor Armando Dippet (early 20th century—c. 1956; Permanent) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (c. 1956—8 May, 1993; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (8 May, 1993—30 May, 1993; Interim) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (30 May, 1993—April, 1996; Permanent) *Professor Dolores Umbridge (April, 1996—17 June, 1996; Permanent) *Professor Albus Dumbledore (17 June, 1996—June, 1997; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (June, 1997—1 September, 1997; Interim) *Professor Severus Snape (1 September, 1997—2 May, 1998; Permanent) *Professor Minerva McGonagall (2 May, 1998—Early 21st century; Permanent) *Unidentified Headmaster (Early 21st century; Permanent) Deputy Heads *Professor Minerva McGonagall (during Professor Albus Dumbledore's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Alecto Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) *Professor Amycus Carrow (during Professor Severus Snape's tenure as Headmaster) Heads of Houses Gryffindor *Professor Godric Gryffindor *Professor Albus Dumbledore *Professor Minerva McGonagall Hufflepuff *Professor Helga Hufflepuff *Professor Pomona Sprout Ravenclaw *Professor Rowena Ravenclaw *Professor Filius Flitwick Slytherin *Professor Salazar Slytherin *Professor Horace Slughorn (Twice) *Professor Severus Snape Professors PICTURES HERE ONCE WE HAVE PLAYBYS 'Apparition' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Arithmancy' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Astronomy' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Care of Magical Creatures' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Charms' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Divination' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Ghoul Studies' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Herbology' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'History of Magic' *CURRENT PROFESSOR MIND CONDITIONING *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Muggle Conditioning' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Muggle Studies' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Potions' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Study of Ancient Runes' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Transfiguration' *CURRENT PROFESSOR Support staff 'Caretaker' *CURRENT CARETAKER 'Matron' *CURRENT MATRON 'Gamekeeper' *CURRENT GAMEKEEPER 'Referee and Flight Instructor' *CURRENT PROFESSOR 'Librarian' *Irma Pince Category:Place Category:Hogwarts